Sherrie Marconi
Sherrie Marconi is the character of Stab 6. She is best friends with Trudie Harrold. Stab 6 The telephone rings. Sherrie picks it up. She presses the TALK button and puts it next to her ear. "Hello?" Sherrie says. "Hello." The caller, Ghostface says. "Uh, yes?" Sherrie replies. "Who is this?" Ghostface asks her. "Who are you calling?" Sherrie asks the male caller, walking from the living room to the kitchen. "Who am I speaking to?" Ghostface asks. Sherrie scoffs. "Wrong number." she says and hangs up. Trudie, Sherrie's best friend, is sitting at the dining room table, looking down at her cell phone. Trudie looks up. "Who was that?" Trudie asks. "Nobody." Sherrie tells her, putting the phone down on the counter. "Did you pick a movie?" Trudie asks. Sherrie opens a plastic cup filled with snacks. "Yeah. We're gonna go scary. Saw IV." Sherrie replies, smiling. Trudie groans. " I saw that in theaters. It sucks. It's not scary, it's gross. I hate all of that torture porn shit." Trudie says, not wanting to watch the movie. "How do you really feel?" Sherrie asks, smiling. Sherrie takes a butcher knife out of the knife rack. "Well, I like Jigsaw. I think he kills people very creatively." Sherrie says, having the butcher knife in her hands. "But you don't give a shit who dies, 'cause there's no character development. There's just body parts ripping and blood spewing. Blahh!" Trudie says. Sherrie puts the butcher knife back in the knife rack. "Who do you keep texting?" Sherrie asks. "I have a Facebook stalker. He keeps on leaving me messages.” Trudie replies. "Yeah, like what?" Sherrie asks. “Just stuff. Like, "Hey, what's up? You're hot. I want to kill you.” Trudie says. "So delete him." Sherrie tells Trudie. "I did, but he hacked his way back in." Trudie replies. "So report him." Sherrie says, smiling. "He's really hot, though. You wanna see?" Trudie asks. Sherrie smiles and walks to Trudie. Sherrie instantly recognizes the picture. "That's Channing Tatum." Sherrie says. "It is not. Is it?" Trudie asks. "Yeah, from his Abercrombie days. You are being punked." Sherrie replies. The telephone rings. Both girls look at the phone for a second. Sherrie walks towards the ringing telephone, left on the granite counter and puts the phone next to her ear. “Hello?” Sherrie says. “Who is this?” Ghostface asks her. Sherrie is irritated. “The more impatient version of the person you just spoke to.” Sherrie says, annoyed. “I’m sorry. You don’t have to be a bitch about it.” Ghostface snaps. "Of course I don’t. Eat me.” Sherrie tells him as she was about to hang up. “You hang up on me, and I'll cut through your neck until I feel bone!" Ghostface shouts at Sherrie as her eyes widen. "Who is it?" Trudie whispers. "It's for you." Sherrie says, handing the phone to her. Trudie puts the phone next to her ear. "Hello?" Trudie says. "Who is this?" Ghostface asks. "It's Trudie. Who's this?" Trudie says. “This is the last person you’re ever going to see alive." Ghostface tells her. Trudie looks up, shocked. “It’s a prank. Hang up.” Sherrie says. Trudie does as she is told and puts the phone down. “Why'd you hand the phone to me?” Trudie asks, a little worried. "You’re the one with the stalker.” Sherrie tells her. Trudie stands up from the chair. “Are the doors locked?” she asks, worried. “Don’t freak out.” Sherrie says, trying to calm Trudie. She rolls her eyes as Sherrie follows her but the phone rings and both girls look at the ringing telephone. “Let it ring.” Trudie says. Sherrie presses the TALK button and puts the phone face-down on the table. Suddenly, Trudie’s cell phone vibrates. She looks down at her phone and reads the text. “It's from stalker boy. He said, "Answer the phone". Trudie says, worried. Sherrie scoffs as she follows Trudie. "For God's sake. It's a joke, Trudie. It's probably Lexi or Karen. Where are you going?" Sherrie says. Trudie and Sherrie make their way to the front door. "To make sure the front door is locked." Trudie replies. The doorbell rings and both girls scream. Sherrie takes a step near the door but Trudie blocks Sherrie with her hand. “No. Don’t open it.” Trudie tells her. “You’re overreacting.” Sherrie says, quietly. Trudie sighs. Sherrie walks to the front door. “It’s a joke, Trudie, okay? Somebody made a dummy profile. They’re just trying to scare you.” Sherrie says. “Wait. Who is it? I said, who is it? Trudie says as she drops her hand. "Let's call the cops." Trudie suggests. Her cell phone vibrates. "I dare you to open the door.” Trudie reads the text as she looks up, terrified. A fearless Sherrie unbolts the door as Trudie tells her that she is scared. “Hey, it could be anyone that we know. Lisa, Bailey, Wayne, or the hopeful long shot, Channing Tatum." Sherrie assumes. She opens the front door wide open as Trudie gasps. No one is there. Sherrie walks past the front door to the front porch, checking both left and right, then back into the interior of the house. “There’s nobody out here.” Sherrie says, still looking around. Trudie sighs again. Trudie’s cell phone vibrates. “What does it say?” Sherrie asks as she walks past the front door. Trudie looks at it then at Sherrie with a sign of confusion. “It says, "I’m not outside. I’m right beside you.” Trudie reads. Death Ghostface suddenly jumps out from the side and deeply stabs Trudie in the chest, almost instantly killing her as she moans. "Ahhh! TRUDIE!" Sherrie screams. Ghostface removes the bloody knife as Trudie's corpse drops to the ground. Ghostface turns his attention to Sherrie with his bloody knife raised. Sherrie spins around, attempting to escape out the front door. Just after, another Ghostface appears in front of her. Sherrie starts to scream but Ghostface is too fast. A flash of silver. The hunting knife slashes across Sherrie's throat, stifling her scream. She holds her neck as massive amounts of blood gushes out, staining her shirt. Sherrie gags while blood splatters on a nearby door. Ghostface menacingly wipes his knife clean and runs away from the house. Sherrie, keeps on gasping for air, while slowly sliding down the corner of the door frame, her grip on her neck loosens and her eyes slowly close. Her bloody hand drops as massive amounts stains her shirt.